Naruto Ponies!
by NarutoBaka
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki live in Konoha-vile, in the same house, as roommates. Sakura Haruno is the daughter of King Kizashi and Queen Mebuki. They live in the cherry blossom empire. Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga live in Mistalot [The village hidden in the mist] in a apartment together, as roommates. Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten live in Rainhattan as shopkeeper


**Sakura's P.o.v.**

I sighed and looked at my clock 8:00 P.M. next week is the ball... It's not fair..! And shouldn't everypony get tickets? We're having the ball in Konoha-vile and.. and... I... I'm nervous!

Currently I'm on a train heading to Konoha-vile, But I shouldn't be nervous, I am Ōjo Sakura Haruno! P-Princess of the Cherry Blossom Empire and... next in line for Q-queen..

I sigh. "Princess Sakura Haruno... Princess of The Cherry Blossom Empire and the next Queen..." I whisper, "Princess, your grape juice," One of my servants say bowing, I smile and use my magic to pick up the cup "Thank you," I say taking a sip of my grape juice.

I look out the window and see two pegasi, one chasing the other. The one who was chasing the other one had a raven colored mane and tail, and the one being chased had a sun-kissed yellow mane and tail. I smiled when I remembered my friend and I used to chase each other.

The sun-kissed mane pegasus flew up to my window, shocking me. It's a male Pegasus? He was kicked from my site by the other one "Idiot.." He said tackling the poor pegasus.

I grinned like an idiot and got off my seat, rushing over to the other window "Whatcha guys doing?" I ask opening the window with my magic "Ahhh! Well- OUCH Teme is- OW! Being a- OUCH TEME STOP THAT! He's! Oww! He's being a mean pony!" The sun-kissed pegasus flew away from his friend

"'Teme'? Why do you call him 'Teme'?" I ask tilting my head, the two pegasus fly up to my window, following the train's pace "Because he _IS _a bastard!" The loud one said

I cleared my throat "Yeah, my mom said I cannot relate to curses, so um, can you like... translate that for me?" I ask embarrassed "Okay, Teme is a bastard, a total prick! His stupid Uchiha ego has gotten to his head and he's become a jerk!" He said

"Oh... _Ohhhhh..._" I look at him "THAT kind of bastard..." I mumble, I hear a glass break and I turn my head "Mae-chan! Please please please don't tell Mother and Father about what I said!" I clasped my hooves together and begged my servant

She shook her head and rushed out "Ugh! I hate you Mae!" I growl "Hey hey how is it like to be... FREE?!" I ask the two "Free?" The quiet one tilts his head "Hai! Free!" I nod "What does 'Hai' mean?" The loud one asked "Hai means yes, yeah and other agreement words and such, I know I know you guys are from Konoha-vile- Am I correct?" I say

The two nod "Then you guys wouldn't know Japanese would you?" I grin "Nope." The loud blond grins back. "oh right! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" Naruto held out his hoof, I smile and take his hoof and we shake hooves "Sakura Haruno." I reply,

Naruto gasps in shock "SAKURA HAURNO THE PRINCESS?!" He ask getting rather close "U-Um i-is t-that a-a b-bad t-thing?" I ask gulping "Hmmm nope!" He shakes his head.

I look at the quiet one who is staring off into space "What are you doing?" I ask snapping him out of his trance "What does it look like?" he asked rudely narrowing his eyes at me

"Acting like a bastard." I replied harshly "Bad mouth for a 'princess' " He said shaking his head "Stupid ego for a KONOHA-VILE pegasus." I snarl, Naruto grins "Teme just got buuuurned!" He laughed falling out of the sky and onto the desert floor

"Don't you ever wish the desert was desserts?" Naruto asked flapping his wings again "Ew! Why would you want that!?" I ask disgusted "Because! It'll be AWESOME!" He said with hoof gestures

"Naruto, I don't want to talk to Mr.I-gotta-stick-up-my-ass over there, so what is his name?" I ask "HAHAHA MR. I GOTTA STICK UP MY ASS! HAHAHA!" Naruto laughed

I smiled. "He's name is-!" Naruto made a 'dun dun dun' sound "_The SASUKE UCHIHA _SON OF **FUGAKU UCHIHA **_**and MIKOTO UCHIHA! **_"

Sasuke made a 'hn' sound and flew away. I rolled my eyes and scoffed "The nerve of that pegasus!" I growled "You're an awesome Princess, not one of those stuck up princesses like Princess Karin Namikaze from The Jewel Empire." Naruto hoof bumped me,

"See you tomorrow? Since your train will be stopping at Konoha-vile soon? If so, do you have a pen?" He asked "Um... sure, here." I hand him the pen with my magic "Thanks! Hold out your hoof," He said I nod and hold it out.

He scribbles something on my hoof and grins "If so! Come see me and Teme!" He said "Hai! Thank you Naruto." I smile. Naruto nods and waves to me "Bye Sakura-chan!" He shouts flying towards Konoha-vile "Bye Naruto!" I shout back.

I close the window and look back to realize my parents and Mae were in here. "U-Um..." I gulp "Who was that?" Mom asked "Naruto Uzumaki.." I say "What did he write on your poor polished hooves?!" She asked walking over to me and looking at my hoof

"It's just somewhere I could go to if I needed help when we get to Konoha-vile.." I mumble "Now back to the matter of us being here, Mae tells us that you've said a word your father and I have told you NOT to say, is that correct?" She taps her hoof on the floor waiting impatiently

I nod, "Is that so?" She asked "Grounded." She said, I frown and nod. "Good." Mom said and walked out of the room with Father following her "I'm sorry Princess Sakura.." Mae said

"Shut up Mae! You're not sorry! I hate you!" I glare at the earth pony who lowers her ears in sadness. She nods and walks out.

I look out the window and smile, 'Sasuke Uchiha..' I thought 'Sakura Uchiha..' I shook my head I sigh dreamily

"~ All the rules you break, make me wanna run but I can't escape

All the things you say, most of them are lies but I'm listening..

La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La,

That's my heart talkin' to my head head talkin' to my heart

La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La,

That's my heart talkin' to my head head sayin' that-

You're a bad boy, I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken any time

You're a bad boy

Baby your world's gonna chew me up and spit my out aliiiive.

If I could help myself you know, I would.

Why do the bad boys always look so good?!~" I sigh dreamily thinking about Sasuke. I yawn and rub my eyes . I lay down and close my eyes 'I'll just... rest my eyes.. in case Sasuke-kun comes back...' I thought before drifting into a dream land.

**Sasuke's P.o.v.**

I smirk when I hear her sing. So far these are the things I find irresistible about her- Cute voice- Check. Not slutty- Check. Hot- Fuck yeah. Feisty- Hell yes...

My smirk grows wider and I flap my wings, taking off to Konoha-vile.

_**Based off of| My Little Pony**_

_**Story Author| CherryTsumeChan**_

_**Story Dedication| Everybody**_

_**Story Publish Date/time| Saturday March 28, 2015, 1:10 P.M. **_

_**Probably the youngest one here~ CherryTsumeChan**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto nor My Little Pony. **_


End file.
